


We'd Only Just

by 2babyturtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles





	We'd Only Just

We’d only just received our Hogwarts letter when Mom called us downstairs. We’d only just told her the good news when she loaded us in the family car and climbed into the driver’s seat. We played games while she drove, laughing and talking. She didn’t join us but we kept ourselves company and London’s city streets flew past the windows as we counted light posts and funny hats. The lady who checked us in was nice but she looked at us funny before assigning us a room.

I’ve only just left the hospital two months ago. Just me.


End file.
